


sway to the rhythm of love

by PanicAtTheEverywhere (DapperMuffin)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Singing, Watching Movies, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/PanicAtTheEverywhere
Summary: Patton tries to hang some laundry, but his boyfriend Roman is needy and needs attention and it derails his entire afternoon. Still, he doesn't mind, since he loves his boyfriends and loves spending time with them.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	sway to the rhythm of love

Patton hummed as he hung the laundry out to dry. Yes, while they did have a functioning washing machine and dryer, as Logan had so helpfully pointed out on more than one occasion, Patton liked washing the clothes himself. It was calming. Besides, it was a nice day out, perhaps the first clear day that week that wasn't too hot or too cold. The birds seemed to harmonize with Patton's voice, and he allowed his humming to turn into quiet singing.

As Patton sang, he realized what the song he'd had stuck in his head all day was: Rhythm of Love. He chuckled, folding a pair of pants to lay them over the clothes line.

Patton usually had to use a chair because he wasn't tall enough to reach without the assistance from one of his boyfriends. No sooner had Patton stepped down off the chair than a pair of strong arms snaked around him, and there was another voice harmonizing with his in addition to the birds.

"Roman," breathed Patton, half-scolding. "You startled me."

"Sorry," Roman grinned, not looking even  _ remotely _ sorry. "You know I love it when you sing, but you don't do it very often." He pouted.

Patton sighed, wriggling around in Roman's embrace until he was facing his boyfriend. "Maybe I'm self-conscious," he murmured.

"That's understandable... but still, it's so pretty, I want to hear it!" exclaimed Roman, seemingly unable to be serious for more than a moment.

Patton frowned at the ground. "I'm busy right now, Roman." He did a little more wriggling, and Roman soon let him go. "Not today, I'm sorry."

Roman heaved a sigh, and Patton turned away, picking up a shirt from the basket on the ground next to him.

But Roman began to sing, and Patton froze.

"Well, you done done me in, you bet I felt it. I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks..."

And Patton bit his tongue— _ now is not the time _ —but there was a part of him that couldn't help himself, he couldn't resist. So when Roman sang the next line, he burst out in a lovely harmony.

When Patton turned, Roman was beaming almost knowingly—and of course, they'd been dating for almost a year, of  _ course _ Roman knew how to push his buttons, how to manipulate him just so. Roman blew a kiss, and Patton's already startled expression turned flustered, but he couldn't let his voice waver.

Roman strolled over to stand next to Patton, not stopping the song even for a moment—his breaths were quick—as he began to help Patton hang the laundry. Patton smiled, grateful for the assistance from the much taller man.

The hanging of the clothes seemed to go much faster with Roman than by himself, Patton was willing to admit _that_ much to himself. By the time Logan had come out to see what was taking him so long, they'd already sung their way through What a Wonderful World and even I Will Always Love You. A few of the stops in between were, of course, Disney songs, because Roman is Roman, and a prince will _always_ be a prince.

"Hey, Specs," greeted Roman upon spotting the dark-haired nerd standing by the door.

"I should have known that Roman would distract you," Logan said to Patton, who shrugged.

Roman's eyes lit up. "Hey, you should come join us, Logan."

"No, no, absolutely not—" Roman had already crossed the yard during the time it took Logan to stutter out his refusal, taking Logan by the hand. Logan sighed but complied, allowing Roman to drag him out to where Patton was still standing.

"You know I don't sing," muttered Logan once they'd come to a stop.

"I've heard you, I know you  _ can _ sing," coaxed Roman, holding Logan's hand carefully in his own almost as though it was made of glass.

"We're not going to force you, though, dearest," said Patton quietly from Logan's other side, shooting Roman  _ a look _ to make sure he knew when to back off. "Still, it would be nice." He took Logan's other hand, gazing up at him with those notorious puppy eyes that Patton's three boyfriends just couldn't seem to resist. He wasn't going to force Logan, certainly, but that didn't mean he was above certain modes of persuasion.

"Trying to convince Logan to sing?" asked Virgil from right behind Roman. Roman yelped, letting go of Logan's hand to flail his arms wildly in an attempt to catch his balance.

"Virgil, holy—" gasped Roman, barely able to catch both his balance and his breath. "How many times have I told you not to sneak up on people like that? Why, I— I could have  _ died!" _

Patton giggled, and Virgil snorted, rolling his eyes. "I severely doubt that, but in any case, I apologize for your loss of  _ dignity." _ He stressed the last two words, making it extremely clear that he was sorry about  _ nothing _ else.

Roman narrowed his eyes, clearly about to go off on Virgil, but Virgil effectively shut him up with a passionate kiss that almost made Patton feel as if he should be averting his eyes. ( _ Almost. _ They were  _ his _ boyfriends, after all.)

"You can't just kiss me whenever you want me to be quiet," protested Roman, ignoring the blush that was spread from ear to ear.

"Oh, but can't I?" grinned Virgil. "It seems to me that it works just fine." Romans spluttered in response.

Logan cleared his throat, and three sets of eyes immediately locked onto him. "I would not be averse to perhaps... singing a little," he said uncertainly.

Patton squeezed his hand. "Really?" he inquired softly. Logan simply nodded.

"Well, in that case!" Roman clapped once, back to his usual energetic self. "Virgil and I will be harmony, and you two can sing melody. how about... Can't Help Falling in Love?"

"Logan, are you ready?" asked Patton.

"You start, Patton, I'll join in later," assured Logan. He was nervous, Patton could tell.

"Wise men say only fools rush in," began Patton, stepping closer to Logan.

"But I can't help falling in love with you." Although Logan's face was red with a blush, his voice was clear, and Roman, who'd been about to start a harmony, had to stop for a moment and just  _ listen, _ not only to Logan's voice, but also the way it combined with Patton's higher sweeter voice.

"Shall I stay?" Virgil wasn't singing the harmony, and when Roman looked at him, he shrugged. Roman exhaled, not quite a sigh—he wasn't frustrated, merely lovingly exasperated. "Would it be a sin?" he sang in harmony with the other three.

"If I can't help falling in love with you."

Somehow the four found themselves slow dancing in pairs. Or rather, Patton and Logan were gently swaying, Patton looking perfectly at home as he nestled into Logan's arms, and Roman had coaxed Virgil—not without a gratuitous amount of eye-rolling—into actually doing a slow dance with him.

Patton, face buried in Logan's chest didn't notice Logan was crying until he heard a sniffle. "Oh, dearest," he said softly, reaching up to caress Logan's cheek.

"Sorry, I..." Logan rubbed his sleeve against his cheeks, attempting to dry his tears, but to no avail. "This is irrational, I'm not sure why this is occurring or how to make it stop." He bit his lip, clearly frustrated with himself and how loose his grip on his emotions was.

Roman swept over, face full of concern, and Virgil was right behind him. "Mi amor, what's wrong?" He took one of Logan's hands, rubbing small circles on the back of Logan's hand with his thumb, and on the other side of Patton, Virgil gave Logan's other hand a small squeeze.

"I'm not sure," Logan choked out with difficulty. "It happened during the song, but why would...?" He trailed off, at a loss for words and a lack of answers.

To Virgil, it suddenly clicked. "You're happy."

"Yes?" confirmed Logan, baffled.

"No, that's why you're crying," continued Virgil. "Sometimes if I listen to the right song or watch the right movie when I'm in a certain mood, I'll start crying, but not because I'm upset or angry—because I'm  _ happy." _

Logan spluttered. "But that's illogical, and yet... perhaps that's the only explanation." He looked up at his boyfriends, eyes still shiny with tears. "I... I  _ am _ happy. Here, with you."

Roman was the first to speak. "Well, Specs, I-I'm glad you're not upset, or, heaven forbid,  _ hurt, _ because then we would have to have been doing something terribly wrong." He considered for a moment before bringing Logan's hand up to his face to brush a gentle kiss against Logan's knuckles, a simple gesture the left Logan breathless.

"Could we head in?" he requested, which was met by a chorus of _uh-huh_ s and _of course_ s.

The four found themselves piled on their living room sofa, limbs tangled. Logan was sitting as  _ in Roman's lap _ as he could be without actually being in Roman's lap. Usually that was an honor reserved for Patton, the smallest of the four, but Logan deserved the middle seat today.

Virgil and Patton were sat on either side of Roman. One of Roman's hands was entwined through Patton's, and together their hands sat on Logan's hip. Roman's chin rested on Logan's head, and Roman's other arm was around Virgil's shoulders. One of Virgil's arms stretched around Roman's back to meet Patton's other hand.

To an outsider, this arrangement would seem complicated, but to these four, it was something they did daily, and yet a little differently each time.

They argued about what to watch as usual before Roman took charge and put on Tangled, which immediately caused a hush to cover the room.

Logan rolled his eyes when, at the beginning of every song, Roman got a little twitchy in anticipation, and, sure enough, with every song Roman sang quite loudly, and Logan  may have had to plug his ears once or twice before Virgil requested that Roman use his  _ inside voice. _ Roman huffed slightly, but when the next song occurred, he  _ was _ quieter.

Roman's second choice of movie was Mulan, and he actually jumped up to sing I'll Make a Man out of You. Somehow Roman had managed to gently slide Logan off his lap onto the couch in the time it took him to leap up instead of Logan being unceremoniously dumped onto the couch like he expected.

Roman was now doing a mockery of martial arts that would likely make any martial artist shake their head in dismay. Patton had slumped against Logan at some point, head resting on Logan's shoulder, and he giggled at Roman's display. Virgil was still holding one of Patton's hands, but he took Logan's other hand with his free hand.

Once the song ended, Roman stood there, panting slightly and realizing that his boyfriends had filled all the gaps when he'd stood up. He mumbled something half-heartedly, instead opting to sit right between Virgil's legs. _Right_ between his legs. This appeared to bother Logan far more than it did Virgil, as Virgil merely raised his eyebrows in a smirk, while Logan knew that he was quite obviously flushing from ear to ear. Patton had noticed this, smirking as he leaned in to brush his lips against the tip of Logan's ear in a way that made Logan let out a barely concealed shudder.

_ "Patton," _ gasped Logan.

Patton tilted his head innocently. "What? I didn't do anything."

Roman and Virgil had turned to watch them, all but ignoring the movie now. Both men had a slight flush of color to their faces. Roman was barely blinking, while Virgil was barely breathing.

Logan tried, to no avail, to convince his boyfriends to keep watching the movie.

_ "Well." _ Patton's voice was suddenly sultry, and there had been a change in his overall demeanor that suggested there was something he  _ wanted. _

Or, perhaps, someone.

Needless to say, the rest of the afternoon was spent in the pursuit of things much less innocent, and by the time Patton should have checked on the drying laundry, he'd already forgotten all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the closest i will ever get to smut


End file.
